1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety socket which is able to prohibit unexpected removal of plug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional safety socket, some products are provided with a plate or flake accompanied with an opening The plate/flake can be pressed tilt so as to engage a plug with the opening. Thus, removal of the plug is prohibited. Such socket and technique is detailed described in prior patent GB2383202. In addition, TW utility model TWM285106 adopts the same technique to prevent removal of plug.
Besides, another restriction mechanism for preventing removal of plug is provided as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,749. Safety of using the socket and the plug is also improved.
However, the socket provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,749 is inconvenient in using. The buttons for removing or releasing plugs are arranged just above the groups of socket holes. When plugs are inserted in the groups of socket holes, the buttons would be hidden. User can hardly approach to the buttons for releasing plugs.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.